


Leggings Pt. V

by queenhomeslice



Series: Leggings [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, IgNoct, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, OT3, Pining, Promnis - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Secret Crush, Smut, Sparring, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: WHAT'S UP BITCHES I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!________Ignis secretly wants in on Prompto's leggings. I mean, he secretly wants IN Prompto's leggings. And he secretly wants Noctis as well. Thankfully, the dorky boyfriends help coax him there. Light angst on Iggy’s part because he’s afraid of crossing lines and shit.No jealously, no fights, no confused relationship. Just Noct and Prom thinking Iggy's too hot to handle and wanting to see him come undone underneath the both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bitch, you thought Leggings was OVER. PSYCH. I guess I've been reading too much Promnis porn lately. I really wanted Ignis to get in on Noct's athletic clothing fetish. Threesome smut in chapter 2!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

“A  _what_?” 

Ignis stared. Was this real life? Did  _those_ words come out of his Highness’ mouth, or was he in some odd lucid daydream? He looked up. There was the ceiling of his office. He looked around. There were his papers, his books, his computer, the pink slip he was going to have to deliver sometime later today to the poor secretary who just couldn’t do anything right. Ignis cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, subtly dug into the top of his thumb with his pointer finger to inflict pain and wake himself.  

He looked up again. Noctis was just staring at him, arms folded casually, as though he’d just asked him to take a break and go get lunch at the café across the street. But he was smirking, wearing that handsome, boyish, shit-eating grin that usually only came around when Prompto was in the vicinity. 

Well. Prompto had been mentioned—Ignis supposed that at this point, that was enough to get the prince revved up.  

“C’mon, Iggy, you heard me. I said, I want to have a threesome with you and Prompto.” 

Hearing it again nearly broke Ignis’ brain. He knew that Noctis and his best friend had been intimate for some time, and the past year had been a roller coaster of emotion for the both of them, what with Prompto’s toes dipping dangerously into eating disorder territory, his whirlwind fame as a marathon winner and fitness model, the two of them finally doing more than just heavy petting (Prompto hadn't been exactly subtle about teasing Noctis when they first declared mutual feelings). The thing that had set it all off was Noctis seeing Prompto in compression running leggings for the first time; and Ignis had to admit, when he himself had witnessed sunshine personified in the skin-tight attire, that Prompto did pull them off well; lean muscular calves and thighs from years of intensive track training, smooth fabric hugging him in all the right places—and gods know he didn’t wear anything underneath them.  

Okay. Maybe more than Ignis’ curiosity had been piqued the more frequently he chanced to see Prompto running. And ever since he joined the Crownsguard, the times he asked Ignis to spar with him inside instead of a full-on battle outside, he’d wear the stupid leggings to train, claiming comfort and flexibility. But Ignis knew he’d wear them whenever Noctis watched him. Ignis had always wondered if Noctis—and Prompto—knew that he was watching Prompto, too.  

He swallowed hard and looked back at Noctis, cheeks flushed with a heat that he just couldn’t seem to will down. “That’s hardly appropriate,” he managed.  

“Aw, don’t say that, Iggy. Prom is totally down for it. He thinks you’re hot, you know.” 

Ignis stifled a groan. “He’s yours, Highness. Even if...I were...interested...in such debauchery, I’d never dream of doing anything to disturb your trusting relationship.” He looked back down to his computer, trying to remember what report he was working on before Noctis decided to assault his imagination.  

“Ignis. C’mon. What are you so afraid of? Prom and I  _talked_ this over, multiple times. How it’d go. Positions. If it would change the way we felt about each other. Trust me, we’re secure.” 

Ignis stared at Noctis, out of words for possibly the first time in his life. “Noctis,” he sighed. “I am your friend, your advisor, you chamberlain, one of your personal bodyguards.” 

Noctis nodded. “And?” 

“Crossing certain professional lines is out of the question. I cannot betray my duty to you, the duty your father entrusted to me so long ago.” 

Noctis raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet for a few long seconds. Then, “What if I commanded you?” 

“Don’t,” he said, strained.  

“You don’t think Prom and I are handsome enough to fuck?” 

Ignis sucked in a breath, gripped the edge of his desk with both hands—knuckles white—and let his head fall back as he closed his eyes.  _Why is this happening to me._ And when he opened them a minute later, Noctis was half-seated on his desk, piercing violet-blue eyes silently challenging him. 

“Your physical attributes are more than adequate,” Ignis murmured.  

“Sorry buddy, didn’t catch that.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Get off my desk, Noctis. I’m trying to work. I gave you an answer to your ridiculous request. Kindly fulfill your base desires with some other willing participant.” 

“Oh, so you  _are_ a willing participant? But you won’t do it? Why?” 

Fuck. He fucked up, he fucked up big time, master wordsmith caught in his own web—and all he could do was look at his raven-haired charge, mouth slightly agape, eyes clouded with want. 

Noctis leaned closer and touched their foreheads together. Ignis hoped the prince wouldn’t notice his shallow, labored breathing. Fuck. He  _had_ desired Noctis for a while, feelings hitting him like a train, out of nowhere, shortly before Prompto had made the moves on his best friend after high school graduation. And so he discarded the feelings as a mere crush, and poured himself into higher capacity crown duties and more intense training to work off the stress of one-sided rejection. But the feelings never went away. And then came Prompto, dressing like he did, and the looking at him, too, and the looking at him and Noctis together, and Ignis wasn’t sure if he could handle much more entertainment of the thought of both of his friends wanting him back, even if only for physical intimacy. His strong resolve and self-discipline was slipping with every second that Noctis’ skin was against his.  

“Ignis,” Noctis breathed.  

His breath was hot against Ignis’ face, fogging up his glasses slightly. Ignis gulped, knowing that if his own eyes met those of Noctis, he’d give in. He rarely refused him anything. And Ignis knew why he hadn’t simply commanded him to join in on the sex—Noctis wanted him willing and pliant, wanted him to do this with them because he wanted to, not because he was fulfilling yet another duty for a sheltered palace brat.  

Ignis sniffed, trying to choke back the few tears that were forming. His heart was beating wildly and out of sync. He finally looked Noctis in the eye.  

“Can’t think of anyone I’d rather do this with, other than you and Prom. I love you both so much. Can you at least...think about it?” He pulled away. 

Ignis stiffened as Noctis bounced back onto his feet and shuffled towards the door.  

“I will do as you ask,” Ignis replied as Noctis grabbed the door handle and looked back. “I’ll think about it. Good night, Noctis.”  

 

Oh, and think about it he did. Ignis wasn’t a virgin, but only barely. He considered his own experiences seriously lacking. He'd done it exactly twice with members of both sex—he labeled himself bisexual, as he did appreciate the occasional beautiful woman and had never ruled them out completely, but found he tended to lean more towards men. Specifically, men who were naturally beautiful and unaware of their own appeal. Men who were shorter than him, but just as strong. Men who made him laugh, were on the goofy side, who could remind him to crack a joke once in a while, who were radically different in personality and physical appearance. Men...men like Noctis. And Prompto.  

Ignis sighed as he turned the key in his apartment door and entered, closing it quickly and hanging up his jacket and satchel. He turned on his foyer lamp and went straight to his kitchen to turn on his electric kettle. After setting out honey, a mug, and a sachet of tea, he went to his bedroom to prepare for bed. He combed his hair methodically, bringing it down from its spiked-up pompadour—he'd been hesitant about the new style, but Gladio and Noctis had sung his praises on the first day of its debut, so he’d kept it. He washed his face, changed into his embroidered silk pajamas and soft, worn slippers, and padded back to the kitchen to prepare his chamomile tea.  

Ignis sat up against his headboard, drinking the tea, mulling over the day, mindlessly scrolling through social media, as he was wont to do on occasion. (Partly to do damage control for Noctis via shadily-sourced “news” websites— _looking at you,_ Eye of Lucis, he thought—and unlicensed public photos on PixtaGram). Setting his mug on the bedside table, he dropped his phone on the bed beside him and closed his eyes, replaying the office scene in his head over and over.  

 _Ignis, Prom and I were thinking. We want you to have a threesome with us. I think it’ll be pretty fun._ _Whaddaya_ _say?_ Gods. He'd said it like...like he was saying,  _Hi Ignis, how is your day today? I’m still not eating my vegetables and I’m goofing off at the arcade and banging_ _Prompto_ _over the pinball machine in the middle of the afternoon._ Ignis’ nostrils flared at  _that_ new mental image and he forced it away. His fingers slowly inched down his torso, lips curling upward at the lovely feeling of silk against his skin. Ignis’ mind was already reeling with fantasies, and by time his own hand was palming his cock through thin boxer-briefs and silk pajama pants, he was already hot and half hard. Ignis groaned and kicked both bottoms off, exposing his bottom half to the cool air of his bedroom. He began to play with himself in earnest, now, and let his lips fall open as soft moans escaped them.  

If he were to ever indulge himself in Noctis’ body, how would he do it? First, Ignis thought, he’d kiss Noct deeply, leave no inch of that tender-looking mouth unexplored. Then he’d pull away to nip at his sharp jawline, fingers intertwined in cowlicked black hair...he’d go lower, suck on his neck, his collarbone, reveling in the sounds imagined Noctis would make. He’d swirl his tongue around his nipples, pinch them, bite them lightly, then trail his mouth down the prince’s rapidly-developing abs, dip into his bellybutton, then lower...Ignis sighed and bit his lip as he began to stroke himself faster, with a little more purpose. He’d take the head of Noctis’ cock gently in his fingertips, tease the slit slightly, then lick up the precum that no doubt would be gathered there. He imagined Noct’s hand gripped firmly in his hair urging him to hurry up, trying to use some authority on him, and Ignis would laugh and continue to tease, he’d have the prince right where he wanted him...he’d go down to the base, it wouldn’t be easy but it’d be worth it for him. Ignis imagined sucking Noctis off for several minutes as he continued to stroke himself, feeling the familiar coil of impending release. His mind switched gears suddenly, imagining, what it would be like to press his fingers into Noct’s tight ass, prepping him, fucking him with his fingers as he massaged his prostate...he’d pull out suddenly and replace his fingers with his cock,  _his_ cock, buried in Noctis’ ass, the Crown Prince of Lucis, he could imagine Noct thrusting back against him, crying out  _his_  name, stroking himself to release as Ignis chased his own inside of Noct’s wet heat...Ignis came with a shuddered cry, one of the most intense orgasms he’d had in a while, cum staining his clean pajama button-up, but he didn’t care, he worked his way through it, milking himself until he was empty and over-sensitive. Spent, he finally let his hand drop to the side and shuddered through the aftershock, slightly embarrassed of himself that he thought about Noctis in that way.  

Then his phone rang. 

 _Gods, couldn’t he get a moment of peace? One_ _godsdamned_ _moment to indulge himself, alone, not living for another person for one fucking second?_ Ignis sighed as he pushed down his frustration and fumbled for his phone with his clean hand. He moaned at the name on the screen. 

“Hello,” Ignis rasped, clearing his throat immediately after.  

“Iggy?” Noctis said, with concern. “You okay?” 

“Perfectly well, Highness. Is something wrong?” 

“Was just wondering if...if you’d thought about it. What I said earlier.” 

Ignis could hear Prompto through the speaker on the other end, “Tell him I’ll wear the leggings!”, and his breath hitched slightly. “Um,” said Ignis.  

“I mean if you need more time it’s fine, just askin’.” 

Ignis took a big gulp of air, still trying to come down from his orgasmic haze.  

“Specs, you sure you’re okay? You sound out of breath. Where are you?” 

“Home,” Ignis said, slightly more stable.  

“You doing pushups or something?” 

“Uh. Something of that effect.” 

There was a pause before the prince continued, slowly. “Okay, well, if you’re still thinking about it, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. You’re coming by for dinner and chores, right?” 

“Only if you clean your room first. If come there and your room isn’t spotless, I’ll leave and you can find your own food.” 

“Don’t be like that Iggy, I’ll do  _anything_! Promise I’ll clean my room for ya,” Noctis whined.  

Ignis smirked slightly. “Good boy. I’ll see you tomorrow, Noct.” 

“Okay. Bye Iggy.” 

“Good night.” He hung up, trying not to get caught up on the fact that he’d called Noctis a  _good boy_ in a momentary lapse of character, and it hadn’t helped the way Noct’s pleading voice had said he’d “do anything” for Ignis. It was the orgasm still talking, he was sure of it. Ignis stood on shaky legs to change clothes and clean himself up. Half-empty mug of tea forgotten on the nightstand, his mind gradually drifted back to Noct’s proposal, and soon he was pleasuring himself again, a certain freckled blond having entered his mental picture in sinfully tight activewear.  

 

Ignis lasted a week before the dam of desire finally broke in him. Prompto had somehow goaded him into another one on one training session. Noctis was supposedly otherwise occupied, but Prompto wore the leggings anyway, and Ignis tried not to stare. He and the new recruit were practicing hand-to-hand combat today, in the event that Prompto found himself and/or Noctis overtaken and without use of ranged weapons. The first few times he’d failed miserably, but he’d recently dedicated himself to spending long hours at the Citadel after-hours and had become proficient in the several techniques Ignis was trying to instill in him.  

Ignis called the four dulled knives from the Armiger, and checked to make sure the prince was supplied with enough potions, should something go horribly wrong. He tossed two of the knives to Prompto, who caught them confidently by the hilt in each hand and actually twirled them, readying his stance. Ignis found himself gazing a little too long at Prompto’s little display.  

Prompto smirked, almost as if he  _knew._ But if he realized anything about Ignis’ feelings or desires, he said nothing, only smirked and said, “Ready when you are, Iggy!” brightly.  

He really had filled out over the last year. Biceps thick with muscle, legs more defined, chest and abs not yet as deeply cut as Gladio’s but the muscle was still there, happy trail of blond hairs in the v-cut of his lower abdomen, faint silvery stretch marks framing his hips; more than half a year of upper-body weightlifting under his belt, and almost daily training with them or the Glaives. It was bad enough for him to wear the leggings, but to be shirtless while doing this? Ignis felt overdressed in his own loose athletic pants and tank top.  

He nodded to Prompto, and the two began their low, circling dance. Ignis engaged first, always wanting to put Prompto on the defensive so that he could learn what to do when he’d inevitably be attacked without warning. He lunged at the younger man, one hand up, knife out, but while Prompto’s attention was on the weapon, Ignis kicked one long, lean leg out and swept it through Prompto’s lower space, trying not to smile as he knew that Prompto almost never anticipated the leg thing.  

Except, this time Prompto  _did_ anticipate the leg thing, and he jumped up and forward, avoiding the low kick, and tackled Ignis, who stumbled backwards and down with a surprised “Oomph!” Ignis tried to right himself but Prompto had stuck one knife in the mat and was straddling him now, the other knife dangling loosely from long, thin fingers as the blunt blade was pushed up against his Adam’s apple. Ignis swallowed thickly and his body went limp as both knives fell from his open palms, sweaty and defeated.  

“Damn Iggy, you sick or something? I mean I know I caught you off-guard by jumping over those tree trunks you call legs, but you just went down like a bitch.” Prompto pulled the blade away but remained seated on top of him.  

“I, uh. Suppose I was distracted a bit. Apologies. It won’t happen again. Let me up, I promise it’ll be harder this time.”  

Prompto cocked an eyebrow and scooted down Ignis’s stomach and stopped right above his groin. “What’s gonna be harder, Iggy? The fight, or you?” Prompto rocked back and caught Ignis’ budding erection on his smooth, leggings-clad bottom.  

The advisor couldn’t help but turn his head to the side and clench his eyes shut, biting his lip to suppress a groan. “Endorphins and adrenaline,” he mumbled.  

“Don’t give me that shit, Ignis Scientia.”  

Ignis nearly came at Prompto’s use of his full name. He rolled his head back to the center and caught those crystal blue eyes, freckled face just barely red from the beginnings of physical activity (though now, maybe red for other reasons), mouth in a lopsided grin, chest and stomach glistening with a faint sheen of sweat (it was really hot in here, Ignis noted). “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh fuck it all, Iggy. C’mon. Don’t lie. I’ve seen the way you look at Noct. And at me, when you think I’m distracted. Why won’t you have fun with us?” 

“Because,” Ignis started, slowly. “It wouldn’t be proper.” 

“Proper.” 

“Yes, proper, Prompto. I realize that you weren’t brought up in the same circles as Noctis and myself, but sometimes, there are certain things that you cannot do, even if you want to. King Regis entrusted Noct’s education, nutrition, safety, and personal life to  _me_. I’m his friend, his protector.” 

“I’m that too and we fuck like, five times a week.” 

“Prompto.” Ignis closed his eyes. “It’s one thing for you. You’ve never filled any other role except for friend, and now lover. I’ve been with Noctis for most of his life, and our relationship is...different. Were I to let certain boundaries fall between us, they could never be erected again, and I could potentially put him in danger if I got that close.” 

Prompto said nothing for a long while, but his brain began to piece it together. He didn’t move, stayed on top of Ignis for a while, examining the clench of his sharp jaw, the smooth bridge of his long nose, light beauty marks on his cheeks, spiked-up sandy-blond hair, jutting collarbones, taught skin over muscle a decade more trained than his own. He spoke, finally.  

“So you mean if like. We were all in a life or death situation and some goon had taken us hostage. That it’d be harder for Noct, if the both of us were people he was physically involved with, instead of just one? Me?” 

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “Well, something like that.” 

“Ignis, for being so fucking smart, sometimes you’re really kinda dumb. Noct doesn’t have to have slept with you for him to care about you. If you got drugged and kidnapped and hurt, he’d move heaven and hell to get you back. He  _already_ cares about you like, more than a friend, or family, or a glorified babysitter for hire. You can have your cake and eat it too, y’know. Noct would never make you do something you don’t wanna do, but dude. C’mon. It was my suggestion anyway, because I guess I sometimes notice stuff he doesn’t.” 

“He said you think I’m hot.” 

“Hey, my relationship with Prince Charming doesn’t mean my eyes are suddenly broken, dude. Have you seen yourself? How in the hell are you still single? Honestly I had a crush on you when Noct first introduced us. I guess I thought maybe he was easier to obtain. Of course, I really do love him, y’know. You joining in on a little sausage party wouldn’t change that.” 

Ignis bristled with unnamed emotion at his words.  _Noctis_ being an easier prize to bag than him?  _Thanks for the ego boost,_ _Prompto_ _._ The blond had caught him like a fly in honey. He inhaled slowly through his nose and blew it out. He shifted a little under  Prompto , who kind of ground down on him. Gods. He was also hard.  _Why is this happening to me._ “I... I admit that I have fantasized about his Highness in my more intimate moments alone at home,” Ignis confessed.  

“Bullseye.” Prompto turned his hand into a mock gun and shot it right at Ignis’ face.  

He laughed, and at the same time, a little more blood ran south at the silly gesture. “And...more recently, I suppose, you as well.” 

“Oooooh, I’m flattered, Ignis. Really. Is it just each of us one on one with you or have you ever thought about the three of us?” Prompto rocked back and forth a little.  

“Well, yes, I suppose, after Noctis planted the idea in my head.” Ignis almost painfully brought one hand to Prompto’s sharp hipbones and dug his fingers in. The sensation had him reeling. If he closed his eyes he’d swear his hands were alight in elemental flame magic. He half-expected his fingertips and palm to have scorch marks from touching Prompto so intimately, but he’d welcome them. A just reward for touching the sun. But his mouth betrayed his inner thoughts. “But, Prompto. If we’re not going to train, you need to get off of me and let me finalize this matter with myself.” 

“Okay.” No protest, no further teasing. The spunky blond could be serious and respectful when necessary. He’d drug a confession out of Ignis like a game of tug-of-war, but he wasn’t about to push him any further. He knew it’d be best to let the reserved man sort out his feelings and desires with himself. He and Noct had made the offer. It was up to Ignis to fully accept it.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'd started like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what you're here for.

It’d started like this.  

 

They’d been lounging on the couch in Noctis’ apartment, playing a co-op mission on one of Prompto’s favorite first-person shooter games, when the question casually tumbled out of him like he’d asked Noctis his favorite color.  

“Hey dude,” said Prompto. “If you were to ever, like. Have a threesome. Who would you pick? Obviously besides me.” 

Noctis almost dropped the controller. He paused the game and looked at his best friend, whose crystal blue eyes were twinkling with mirth, and a plan. Noctis knew that look. “Um,” he said dumbly. “I don’t...what kind of question is that?” 

“I dunno, I was just thinking. Don’t have anyone else in mind you wanna bang?” 

“Well,” said Noctis.  

“You’re pretty articulate tonight, buddy.” 

“You can’t just ask that!” 

“Why not? I’m not gonna get mad. Don’t you think it’d be fun to like, get fucked by two people at once?” 

“You’re horrible.” 

“I’m your favorite brand of horrible.” 

“Fine, okay. Who would  _you_ pick?” 

“You can’t pawn the question off on me just ‘cause you don’t have an answer!” 

“I’m not answering until you do.” Noctis folded his arms. “You started this.” 

“Fine,” Prompto huffed fondly. He went quiet for a moment. “You promise  _you_ won’t get mad?” 

“No now I’m curious. Don’t get shy, you dummy. You’re the one who blurted it out.” 

“Okay. Uh. I’d have a threesome with you and...and Ignis.” 

Noctis’ mouth dropped open. Prompto was looking down at the grubby controller, absently rubbing his thumb over a joystick, freckles almost gone under the deep pink in his cheeks. Noctis didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “You...you’d do it...with Ignis?” 

“Well, yeah, I mean. C’mon, Noct. Don’t tell me you don’t think he’s hot.” 

“I, well. I mean, yeah, I guess he is. But where is this coming from? You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?” 

“Uh. Kinda?” Prompto met his eyes now.  

“You want to have a threesome with me and Iggy.” 

“On-only if you want to!” Prompto stuttered. “I don’t...if it’s too weird for you it’s fine.” 

“No, I mean...it’s just so out of the blue.” 

“Uh, for you maybe. But dude. You don’t...never mind.” 

“I don’t what?” 

Prompto laughed. “You really are oblivious. You don’t see the way Iggy looks at us? At  _you_?” 

“What way does he look at me?” 

“Like he wants to eat you whole.” 

“Prompto!” 

“Well it’s true!” 

“How come he’s never told me this before?” 

“Um, dude. This is Ignis. He practically invented having a stick up one’s ass. You really think that he’d just...confess something like that?” 

Noctis was reeling. “No, I...I guess not.” He set the controller down. “I don’t...what do I say to him? What are  _you_ gonna say to him? This was your idea, smart guy.” 

“I think the threesome suggestion would go over a lot better coming from you. If you get backed into a corner, just like. Royally command him to do it or something.” 

“Talk about an abuse of power.” 

Prompto shrugged. “Just a thought.” He looked away, then back. “You promise you’re not mad? I mean this doesn’t change anything, right? I still love you. I just, uh. I appreciate Ignis. A lot.” 

Noctis laughed. “I love you too, dork. It’s just...wow, all this time I could’ve had  _two_ boyfriends.” 

“Hey, you’re the prince. Isn’t that like, a thing. Royal harems?” 

“Oh my gods Prompto, this isn’t the second century.” 

“You could bring it back. You know you’d wanna put me in one of those exotic dancer outfits. With a veil over my face and stuff.” 

Noctis snorted but the mental image was definitely appealing.  

Prompto read his face like a book. “Oh now you’re totally picturing that. You are so damn easy, dude.” He laughed.  

“Shut up.”  

“Aw, you don’t mean that.” 

Noctis grabbed his face with both hands and brought Prompto into a deep, melting kiss. They pulled away after several minutes, hearts racing and breathless. “There,” heaved Noctis. “That shut you up pretty nicely.” 

Prompto grinned. “Hm, nope. I can still talk. You might have to do it again.” 

Later, after couch sex and shower sex, Noctis and Prompto started reading on the physics of threesomes, and even watched videos to get a sense of what it’d be like. After a while, Noctis was definitely on board. But how to broach the subject with his strait-laced chamberlain? 

_________ 

 

Ignis had finally relented. He’d gotten himself off to the thought of Noctis and Prompto almost every night in the past seven days, much to his embarrassment of usually only needing to pleasure himself a few times a week to satiate his fantasies. He’d simply sent Noctis a text message with one word:  _Okay._ And Noct had texted back,  _Okay to what_ , then  _OH_ , then,  _HELL YEAH_. Prompto had bombarded him and Noctis both—how they’d roped him into a group chat, he’d never know—with several shirtless selfies very soon after, with captions of  _Y’all_ _ain’t_ _ready for_ _thissssss_ and other bastardizations of proper grammar that made Ignis both hard and annoyed simultaneously. Only Prompto, he thought.  

Ignis put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he’d really agreed to this. He was sweating bullets the day of the planned activities, barely able to focus on the nearly six-hour long meeting that he’d been sitting in with King Regis on the financial state of Tenebrae and Niflheim’s interference in the government of Accordo and its capital, Altissia. He’d never felt so...so  _transparent_. The way Regis was looking at him made Ignis think, more than once during the day, that the king could read his mind. Ignis was preparing to get thrown out on his ass any second now for the lewd, impure way he’d been thinking about his son, his charge, the future King of Lucis. He knew he was crossing a line. He knew he was betraying some sort of code, but...Noctis  _wanted_ this. Wanted him, wanted Prompto, at the same time, wanted to indulge in pleasure with them beyond comprehension. Who was he to deny the prince? Ignis shifted in his chair, mind already overwhelmed with thoughts of what was approaching.  

 

The boys had thankfully picked a Friday, so that Saturday held no obligations for anyone. They could take their time. They could drag out every long minute with each other, spend time exploring and learning about each other’s bodies. It comforted Ignis to some degree that Noctis and Prompto were already physical, and had enough sexual experience between them now to gently guide Ignis wherever he might be lacking. When Ignis had told Noct of Prompto besting him the previous week in perhaps the shortest sparring session on record, Noctis had laughed, had become breathless when Ignis recounted his lack of shirt, the leggings, the straddling him, the drawing out of confessions, the way Ignis had clung onto his bare hip for dear life, the way he thought it might burn his skin. Noctis had gasped softly, then, in understanding. “Yeah,” he’d said, “I feel that way when I touch him too.” You’re not mad?” Ignis had asked. “I would’ve called you crazy for not touching him, Iggy,” Noctis had said, and then Ignis had touched himself to the memory of Prompto’s hot skin and Noct’s breathy voice.  

And that’d been it. An hour after that conversation, Ignis had confirmed his resolve to let Noctis and Prompto fuck him. And so here he was, showered, dressed casually, with cheap takeout for dinner in hand (at least these food stands put vegetables on their meat skewers, Ignis thought), walking up the stairs to Noct’s apartment. He stopped in front of the door. He could hear the TV blaring with some sort of cheesy sci-fi movie. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, and knocked.  

It was Prompto who answered, wearing—duh—the runner’s leggings and a tight red tank top. He looked Ignis up and down, and grinned widely. “Hey Iggy!” 

“Hi,” Ignis breathed, gut already twisting. He lifted the hand that held the bags of takeout containers. “I’ve procured dinner.” 

Prompto, ever the human garbage disposal, licked his lips. Ignis tried not to watch. “Oh man, I smell it! Good call Iggy. You deserve a break from cooking. Come on in.” He stepped to the side and ushered the taller man through, and Ignis only made it a few steps in before coming to a dead stop.  

He’d been by to tidy up and clean a few days prior, but Noctis and Prompto were notorious for making monumental messes in the days between when Ignis could come play maid. But this...the apartment was  _spotless_ . The carpet was fluffy, which meant a recent vacuuming. The shelves were dusted. Books and knickknacks were arranged artfully on the coffee table. Shoes were arranged neatly in the cubbies beneath the entryway bench. Jackets were hung with purpose on the hooks on the wall. The place even  _smelled_ good—was that his favorite bergamot-scented candle flickering on the kitchen bar? Ignis walked hazily to the kitchen. The floor had been mopped. Not one dish in the sink. The kitchen table was already set in three places with plastic plates and silverware. The trash can was empty. The stovetop smelled faintly of lemon cleaner. Ignis dropped the bags of food on the counter and just...stood.  

“Uh, Iggy?” Noctis paused the movie and slowly walked to the kitchen. “You okay?” 

“You...it’s...it’s so  _clean_. I haven’t had the opportunity to come by in days.” 

“Yeah,” Noctis laughed. “Prompto helped me. We even got that candle you like.” 

“I noticed,” Ignis sniffed. 

“Wanted to make you feel special tonight, buddy,” Prompto was saying. “We don’t want you to worry about a thing. Look, we even broke out the fine china, too, so there’s no clean-up duty, other than Mr. Garbage Can over there.” 

Ignis was, frankly, overwhelmed. Most days, he felt frustrated with Noctis’ lack of care for general tidiness in his home. And most days he felt under-appreciated and run ragged. But this...maybe Noct was capable of doing normal adult things, after all. He turned to face the two young men. Noctis was in an all-black ensemble of soft t-shirt and loose-fitting sweatpants, barefoot like his boyfriend. They both looked refreshed and smelled faintly of sandalwood, meaning they’d probably cleaned the apartment then showered just a short time before he arrived. He swallowed hard. “I...I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Noct. This...this all means a great deal to me.” 

“I know it does, Igs. I promise I’ll try to be better about it, regularly.” 

“I’ll help him too, Iggy. Our jobs are all getting harder, right? Training and meetings and stuff. It just means we all gotta step up,” Prompto said brightly. “I’m used to cleaning. Been living on my own for a while now, you know. I’ll steer him right when you’re not here.” 

Ignis nodded, truly thankful for the prince’s best friend. He looked to Noctis. “I’m going to wash my hands in the bathroom. Why don’t you and Prompto dish out our meal?” 

Prompto snickered. “‘Dish out,’ good one, Igster.” He stepped to the food on the counter and dug in a drawer for a large serving spoon. 

Ignis smirked at his own unintended pun and headed to the bathroom, which, of course, was also clean. After relieving himself and washing his hands, he snuck a peak to the bedroom, which was tidied to perfection as well. He noticed a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and a shoebox on one of the bedside tables, and he felt a shudder run the length of his six-foot frame. There was a candle burning in here, too, another bergamot scent, though this one was mixed with another musky smell that tickled his nose in the best way. (There were still the string lights around the one accent wall that was plastered with every newspaper and magazine spread that Prompto had been in over the last year, up until his Crownsguard initiation. But Noctis never took the pages and photos down.) Ignis sighed with content. His reservations were waning. Noctis did truly care about him, and tonight, he was showing him just how much. He made his way back to the kitchen to join the other two in the carry-out meat skewers and fried rice.  

Dinner was relatively silent and quick, the three of them wolfing down more than a serving each. Noctis even ate a few more veggies than normal—Ignis chalked it up to wanting to impress his advisor, in light of his other actions tonight. But Noctis could’ve eaten  _no_ vegetables and Ignis would still be incredibly endeared to him. But the vegetable-eating did help. Prompto volunteered to clear the table and put away the leftovers while Noctis led Ignis to the bedroom.  

 _This is it. It’s happening._ Suddenly his anxiety of the past two weeks was returning and he was scared. Scared that he’d be too inexperienced for Noctis, scared that they’d all get started with this and then the other two would realize that they didn’t want this after all and kick him out on his rear end. But then Noctis was stepping close and putting his hand on his cheek and Ignis fucking melted.  

“So,” said Noctis, a little shaky. “Are you ready, or? I don’t...if you still want to do this...” 

“Highness.” Ignis exhaled, adjusting his glasses. “I realize that we haven’t gotten a chance to properly talk this over. I feel as though I’ve not been fair to you, harboring certain desires without you knowing.” 

Prompto appeared in the doorway but just leaned on the molding, not wanting to disturb the moment.  

“You must know that I am first and foremost your sworn retainer. Whatever happens...after tonight, please know that your safety and your duty as the prince will always be my first priority.” 

Noctis nodded. “I know that, Ignis. But I’m tired of you always denying yourself. You deserve to have you wants, your needs, met too. And if I can make you happy, I want to do that. You already do so much for me. It’d be wrong of me to ignore this anymore, now that I know.” 

“I don’t want you to feel as though you have to do this, Noct. You owe me nothing. My life’s work is your work. I desire nothing else than to help you reach your potential.” 

He chuckled. “You dummy. I want to do this with you. You’re closer than a friend, always have been. If this is what you want, and what I want, then what’s the problem?” 

“This...will change things. Are you sure you’re ready for this?” 

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t.” 

Prompto saw a slight lull in the heavy feels train and cleared this throat softly. Noct and Ignis looked at him. “He was complaining of not knowing about your little crush on him sooner, Specs,” Prompto said as he entered the bedroom and took off his shirt, folded it— _fold_ _ed_ _it,_ Ignis had never seen Prompto fold anything—and put it on the dresser. “Said something about, like, Wow I could’ve had two boyfriends this whole time, my life sucks.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes and Ignis had to choke back an actual laugh.  

“So,” Prompto continued, “quit worrying your pretty little head about all of this. Remember, it was my idea because I’m a slut, apparently.” 

“Yeah but you’re my slut, and you’re cute, so. It’s fine.” Noctis smiled at him fondly. 

“Gee buddy, love you too.” 

Noctis turned back to Ignis. “Okay,” he breathed. “Can...can I kiss you?” 

Ignis almost forgot how to breath and just nodded. His eyes closed as Noctis snaked one hand to the back of Ignis’ head and brought him down to meet his lips.  

Despite tasting like savory meat and onions and soy sauce, kissing Noctis was almost exactly how Ignis had imagined it’d be, except about ten times better. His lips were as soft as they seemed, and his mouth opened willingly to Ignis’ explorations. Ignis moaned as Noctis flicked his tongue against his bottom lip and nibbled on it, biting it quick and hard before continuing to explore his mouth.  

A soft moan that was neither of them echoed in the room and they broke apart finally, looking over to the bed where Prompto was already seated, legs hanging off the edge of the mattress. His face was flushed, and one hand was already trailing lightly around his groin. “Fuck, you guys are hot,” he was saying. “I’m so fucking lucky, I get to fuck royalty and nobility, that’s it, I must be dead and in heaven already...” He winked as Noctis snorted at the cheesy line, but he knew that Prompto was sincere.  

Noctis looked at Ignis. The normally composed man was flushed and breathing shallow stuttered breaths, mouth slightly agape while gazing at Noctis’ best friend. His lips were reddened and kiss-swollen from Noct’s nibbling. He smiled. “Iggy, do you wanna kiss Prompto?” 

Ignis turned back to his prince and nodded. “Very much so, Highness,” he said quietly.  

“Then go on, take him. Look, he’s already half-hard just from watching us. Go on. Indulge yourself.” 

Ignis stepped over to Prompto and stood between his open legs, placing one hand on each of his slender thighs, rubbing them up and down, delighting in the feeling of sinewy muscle underneath the tight leggings. Prompto leaned his head forward and moaned. “Fuck, Iggy...” and that was all the invitation Ignis needed. He begrudgingly let one hand leave Prompto’s leg and he cupped his chin, angling the blond’s sharp features up and he crushed his mouth against his. Prompto had taken the liberty of at least swishing some mouthwash around, because he tasted less of meat and rice and more of mint, Ignis noted, but kissing him was just as satisfying as kissing Noctis. Prompto was different in that he was so responsive and open, and  _fuck_ , he was noisy. Every little drag of Ignis’ tongue or bite of teeth on a lip drew out the most beautiful sounds from Prompto like a song, and Ignis felt the blood rush down south almost all at once.  

Prompto deepened the kiss suddenly and moaned, almost growling with lust, into Ignis’ mouth, and the advisor had to pull away slightly to keep from losing himself completely. He then saw a mop of unruly black hair in the crook of Prompto’s neck, and then Noctis pulled away, a light trail of saliva dripping from his full lips, and Ignis witnessed the flush of a perfectly round bruise on pale, freckled skin. He reached out and drug his own fingers across the blemish, relishing in its stark contrast. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured.  

“Gods, fuck,” Prompto whined. He was painfully hard, now, cock straining against his activewear. 

“Look at him, Ignis,” Noctis was saying, and he was shirtless and—when had he become shirtless, Ignis wondered—looking at Ignis now. “Just kissing, and a bite, and he’s already fucking wrecked. He's so good, isn’t he?” 

Ignis ran his hands through spiked-up, soft blond hair and gripped hard, earning him another moan. “Divine, Highness. Sinfully divine.” 

“Hear that, Prom?” Noctis leaned low to his ear. “Ignis thinks you’re perfect, and so do I. I think he’s earned a reward. What do you think, Iggy? Think he’s been good enough?” 

Ignis swallowed thickly. “Yes,” he groaned.  

“Tell him what you want him to do, Ignis.” 

Prompto locked eyes with Ignis, then, crystal blue barely visible around blown-out pupils hazy with lust. He bit his lip as he waited for Ignis’ direction.  

Noctis had clued him in on some of Prompto’s positive triggers before tonight. One, Prompto could be dominant and teasing but really,  _really_ got off on Noct taking the lead and being particularly rough with him, invoking his power and title. Two, there was a clear, definite praise kink that had come about recently. Prompto needed to be told he was good enough and worthy of rewards and pleasure, especially when it came to sex. Since Ignis wasn’t royalty but still held social class over Prompto (not that he’d ever use this in real life, how mean, and half the Glaives were Galahdian refugees anyway), he knew he’d hit at least one kink tonight. And so, Ignis indulged him.  

“Your reward, Prompto, is to put your mouth on me. Can you do that? Can you show me how good you are with those lips?” 

Prompto choked back a moan and nodded. “Fuck, yes, Iggy. Give it to me. Gods, you’re so hot. I need your cock.” 

Ignis was blushing harder than he ever had in his life, now, as he hurriedly stripped. Prompto moved over as Ignis, naked now, climbed onto Noctis’ giant bed and laid against the many plush pillows that were piled in front of the headboard. The two boyfriends didn’t move for at least a minute, drinking in Ignis’ lithe yet muscular form with hungry eyes.  

“Shit, Ignis,” Noctis said as he hurriedly removed his pants, revealing that he’d forgone underwear in light of the night’s scheduled events. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

“Well,” said Ignis, pushing his glasses up and turning his head to the side, face in a full blush now, hot with the compliment.  

“I told you, I told you,” Prompto was saying as he settled himself between Ignis’ pale thighs. “I told you this was a good idea. Gods, fuck, Prompto Argentum, sex god to the royal family and their retainers. I’m such a fucking genius, I can’t believe I get to do this...” 

Ignis stifled a laugh. “Does he always babble this much with a naked man in front of him?” 

Noctis snorted. “You have no idea, dude. Prom. Quit making him wait, will ya? C’mon. Give your prince a show, if you’re such a sex god.” But Noctis wasn’t denying that fact, Prompto kind of  _was_ a sex god. It was almost as if Prompto had been  _created_ for his own personal pleasure, and as he stared at Prompto kissing his way down Ignis’ bare torso, his eyes settled on the curve of his ass, and he knew that compression leggings had been created for Prompto to wear. He thought absently about making a decree that outlawed anyone else to wear them.  

Ignis, on the other hand, was afraid that this would all be over even before it’d gotten started. Prompto had hovered over him, kissing him again, then with agonizing slowness, had moved his lips to Ignis' neck, tongue glossing over Adam’s apple and teeth making a matching mark in the crook of his neck like Noctis had done to the blond only minutes earlier. Prompto moved down to Ignis’ nipples, now, teasing them with his fingers and his mouth; licking, sucking, biting, running soft lips and hot breath over them, alternating between left and right almost too quickly for Ignis’ poor brain to keep up with. He was already painfully hard. It had been so long since someone else had touched him, at least a year and half or longer, he faintly recalled. He was unaware that he was even crying out or saying coherent words until Noctis sidled up beside him and spoke back, and began to stroke his hair, pulling him into another kiss as Prompto continued his ministrations south.  

When Prompto’s long, thin fingers finally wrapped around Ignis’ length and pulled his foreskin back, his hips bucked up at least a foot off the bed and he clenched his eyes and teeth, hissing Prompto’s name as he suddenly broke away from his makeout session with the prince. He heard Noctis’ breathless laugh, and then his voice was low and deep in his ear as he tried to register what was being said to him while simultaneously trying not to ram his cock down Prompto’s perfect, silky throat.  

“Damn, Iggy, he feels that good to you? When’s the last time you’ve been laid?” 

Ignis choked out something that sounded vaguely like “Two years, perhaps,” and, faraway to his ears, he heard Noctis gasp and Prompto hum around his dick.  

“You don’t have to go that long ever again, Specs,” Noctis said. “Sssshhhhh, it’s okay. We’ve got you.” Noctis petted his advisor’s hair as he whined into him, becoming completely undone with Prompto’s mouth.  

“Prom’s doing such a good job, yeah? But I know you want me too. How do you want me, Ignis? We can do whatever you want.” 

Ignis was so, so close. He didn’t want this to end, ever; he wanted to give up every single duty that’d ever been handed to him and lock himself in a room with Noctis and Prompto forever and have them break him and put him back together, over and over and over. He managed to open his eyes and moaned at the hungry, adoring look that Noctis was giving him. “You,” Ignis breathed. “Inside of me. Please, Highness.” He was shaking, eyes wet with tears.  

Noctis inhaled sharply, then grinned. He snapped his fingers. “Prom, that’s enough.” 

Reluctantly, his best friend pulled away from Ignis’ hard, leaking length. “Aw c’mon buddy, I was just getting started.” 

“You’ll do as I say,” said Noctis.  

Prompto quickly closed his mouth and switched places with the prince, who sat, legs crossed in front of the splayed-out taller man. 

“Lube, condom,” said Noctis, and Prompto obeyed, leaning over Ignis and giving him a gratuitous view of his abs and restricted cock as he grabbed the materials from the bedside table and tossed them to Noctis. The prince popped the cap of the bottle open and squeezed a good dollop onto one palm, and with the opposite hand, brought one finger to get a glob of it and pressed it to Ignis’ tight heat. “You ready, Ignis? Relax for me.” 

“Yes, Noct...” Ignis was gone with lust and anticipation. His cock twitched angrily with sudden neglect since Prompto’s departure, but as soon as Noctis pressed one finger into the red ring of muscle in his ass, he all but forgot about his orgasm and was immediately wrapped up in the foreign yet not unpleasant sensation of having himself pried open.  

Noctis pumped his fingers slowly, making sure that Ignis was taking him all the way before adding a second finger and more lube, and after a while of working open his hole, he curled his fingers and began to draw them in and out with purpose.  

Ignis saw stars and felt his toes curl as Noctis hit his prostate, again and again. He could never remember being so far gone. He heard Noct’s voice, but didn’t register what he’d said. Before he knew it, Prompto was _f_ _inally_ pulling off the skin-tight leggings—and, gods, help him, a black _butt plug—_ and was positioning himself above Ignis’ cock, reverse cowgirl, so through blurry glasses lenses, he only had a vision of his smooth, freckled back and blond hair. Prompto bottomed out on him immediately and Ignis cried out as the prince worked his hole and the blond rode him like his life depended on it.  

“Fuck, Ignis, you feel so good,” Prompto was saying, among other things; and Ignis couldn’t see, but he knew the blond had to be stroking himself. He was so close, he didn’t know how he’d lasted this long—it must have been by sheer force of desire to draw out his pleasure as long as humanly possible.  

“Prom....Prompto,” Ignis croaked, and the blond gave the dirtiest moan he’d ever heard as he rocked down onto Ignis and managed to hit his own spot, and that was it, he was blacking out and screaming as he pumped into Prompto’s ass with possibly the most intense orgasm of his entire life.  

Prompto continued to ride him to the point of over-stimulation, milking Ignis for all he was worth, before finally climbing off of him. Somewhere in the middle of all of that, Noctis had filled Ignis with three fingers and the rest of the lube, and as soon as Prompto was out of Ignis’ line of sight, Noctis grabbed his legs and hoisted them into the air and pushed the tip of his cock into Ignis’ open hole. Ignis was beyond the point of words, now, only muttering low groans and half-formed iterations of Noctis’ name.  

“Fuck, Iggy,” was all Noctis could manage, looking down at his wrecked advisor. How long had he been curious to see Ignis like this? Way before Prompto had ever entered the picture, that’s for sure—hormones had hit fast and early and with how close Ignis was, all the time, many fantasies as a young teen had been occupied with his tall, bespectacled friend. That Ignis had wanted this too, and that the love of his live, Prompto,  _also_ wanted to see Ignis take and be taken in this way... it was overwhelming. Noctis threw his head back and slammed into Ignis, balls deep now, taking himself out to the tip and going back in, hitting Ignis’ prostate over and over again with his rock-hard length, and  _fuck,_ Ignis was crying as Prompto grabbed a fistful of spiked sand-colored hair and pushed his own not-yet-satiated erection into Ignis’ gasping, wet mouth.  

Watching that vision for just several more minutes was enough to push the Prince over the edge, and he spilled into the condom, Ignis’ hot walls gripping him tight as he lazily thrust his hips a few more times, emptying himself with loud cries of the advisor’s name.  

And  _that_ sound, in turn, had Prompto chasing his own release inside Ignis’ mouth as he leaned over him, legs on either side of his head, holding him still as he came on his tongue. Ignis choked down everything that Prompto gave him with fervor, and finally, the blond collapsed beside Ignis, while Noctis took his time pulling out and tying up the condom, letting it drop to the floor with no rhyme or reason.  

Noctis fell forward on top of Ignis and the advisor put one long, strong arm around his back, lightly trailing the pale scar tissue there, and the prince rested his head on Ignis’ pecs and looked sideways at Prompto, who was looking at the both of them with pure wonder and lust at what had just happened.  

No one spoke for a long while. Then, Ignis, finally: “Shower, perhaps, then round two?” 

Prompto was the first one up, singing, “Last one to the bathroom has to orgasm last!”  


End file.
